1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to executing applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern electronic devices such as tablet computers and smartphones are capable of performing a wide variety of functions. A display device may include various applications that may be executed by a user in order to perform different functions.
The applications, which are commonly referred to as ‘apps’, may be pre-installed by a manufacturer and/or may be installed by a user. The user may install a plurality of applications in a display device. In a user interface, icons for executing the installed applications may be selected through a user interface. The user interface may include many pages of application selection screens, each displaying a limited number of icons. However, as the number of applications installed on the display device increases, it may be difficult for the user to navigate the application selection screens and locate a desired application. This is particularly problematic in display devices which only have limited display resources, such as smartphones in which a display may only be several inches across.